A Fateful Arrow
by WhiteArrow
Summary: King Endymion has been fighting a war with a neighboring kingdom for 2 years.Now comes a time when his people deserve peace, but the only way to achieve his goal is by killing his evil rival, King Diamond.What will Endymion do when he hears rumors of a great assassin that is tucked away in a hidden village.What happens when the assassin turns out to be someone completely different.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Fateful Arrow  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Sailor Moon, including the characters.  
Author's Note: This story does not really have a time period. If some things do not make sense, please have no worries and just go with the flow. If you have questions, please ask and I will try my best to answer them all. I am sure things in my mind are much clearer than how I have written them. Do not forget to review; I would love as much feedback as possible. This is my first story, so I would love some respectful criticism. Also, the story takes place outside of the Sailor Moon world. The only thing this story has to do with Sailor Moon, are the characters. Do not expect power of the Sailor Scouts. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

The forest is quiet as the sunlight beams past the rooftops of the trees. It dances along the floorboard casting shadows along the roots of the wooden oaks, giving it life. Softly, the wind blows, as specks of dust swirl in a frenzy to reach the high noon sun. Animals beckon to eat the falling leaves and nuts disturbed by the causal blow, leaving tracks for hunters to follow. It is a peaceful scene, one that should be appreciated, until the falling footsteps of a galloping horse and the screams of an unwilling passenger, break the surreal moment.

It happened not moments ago, that a crazed man looking for money and a helpless female began ransacking the nearest village he could find. The town was tucked away from the outside world, hidden behind the darkest of trees, never to surface within its own kingdom. Only when the bravest of adventures found their way around the twist and turns of the wooden maze, would they be rewarded with a breathtaking view of the sunlight. Still unwanted intruders found their way in, and with only the protection of the woods it left the village vulnerable from visitors of the outside world. How this man found his way in was beyond any of the villager's knowledge, but it seemed to be happening more and more. As the man galloped away, looking back only to smirk at the thought of how easy his target had been, did he process the thought of how to escape the closed in forest. He needed to getaway and fast, not because he was alarmed, but to enjoy his conquest. The rider looked down to inspect his greatest prize, as he gentle slid the back of his finger tips down the young woman's tear stained face.

Her hands were bounded by leather stripping, with a strap that was tied behind her head to keep her from talking. Her golden hair was in disarray as it hung forward, while she laid face down in front of the man's lap. Her legs and head were dangling on each side of the horse, as her curves pushed upwards as they rode. She was working in a wooden tavern in the center of town. She had stood up to him, refusing to give him the profits made from that day. He liked that she showed great courage. Her strength only made him want her more, so that it would make breaking her spirit that much sweeter. Suddenly, the man came upon the outskirts of the village, commanding his horse to stop so he could re-evaluate his position. He searched frantically for the way he came in, hoping he could take the same way back, but to his dismay there was no path. That was the magic of the forest, there was only one way in and one way out, and only the villager were familiar with its secrets. As he looked around, he became impatience, realization hitting him that he might not make it out of the forest. Finally, he toke hold of the girls hair, grabbing a fist full of golden locks, jerking her head in an upward motion. Looking deep into her dark blue eyes, he had hoped to see fear, but all he got was fire.

"Where is the path?" He said calmly, still holding onto her hair.

The girl did not respond, still just staring into his eyes.

"I will only ask you once more, where is the path?" This time screaming, as he thrashed the young woman's head around, trying to intimidate an answer out of her.

Wincing at the throbbing pain in her head, she shut her eyes trying to find some relief from his actions. As he waited impatiently for her response, she could smell his horrid breath in her face.

After a few seconds of silence, her eyes shot open, as she felt a cool metal tip pierce the side of her throat.

"Don't think just because I kidnapped you, that I find you a valuable asset." He said with a grin, showing off his yellow rotting teeth. "I can replace a bitch like you any day. Your life has no meaning in my hands." Lowering his head to whisper into her. Slowly, he began to add pressure to the knife. "Now where is the path?"

Evil lurked in the essence of his face. The girl could see that he spoke the truth of her death, but all she gave him was silence.

"I see." Nodding at her reaction, he slowly came into an upright position. "I guess your life has no meaning to you, as well. That is such a shame; you are such a beautiful girl." As his last response played into the girl's ear, she found herself closing her eyes, ready for the knife to burst through her neck.

As she became ready for her demise, she heard a swift 'swiss' in the wind. Trying to look up to see what the noise had been, she felt the grip of the man's hands' loosen on her head. Finally, after a few seconds, his grip let go all together, which made it easier for her to look up at the questioning sound. It did not take long for her to discover what the noise had been. The rider's body was still in the same position; however, an arrow had penetrated through the back of his head popping out from the right eyeball. Red liquid began to trickle down his face, as if he were crying tears of blood, and the tip of the arrow was covered in internal particles. His mouth was agape for his finally response to her, but he was not able to get it out. She quickly scrambled her way off the horse, but suddenly felt her feet give out, making her land on her butt with a smack. As she tried to hoist herself off the ground, the robber started to collapse under his grotesque weight, making the freshly dead body go stiff. Releasing the horses' rein and the knife, his body quickly shifted, landing on the opposite side of the ground with a big thud. She watched in shock, as the man's lifeless body was laid out in front of her, not even realizing the silhouette behind her.

Carefully, the figure reached out to grasp the girls shoulder, twisting her around. The girl became tense from the action, but cautiously relaxing after seeing her heroes face. With one swift move, the savior cut the girls leather bonds, allowing her to move and speak freely.

"Serenity!" exclaimed the girl, giving her rescuer an appreciative hug.

"Mina, are you alright?" Serenity asked with concern. Stepping back to inspect the kidnapped girl making sure she was not injured.

"Better than usual, I am alive thanks to you." giving Serenity a wide grin to let her know she was perfectly fine.

"Yes, but I am sorry it had taken me so long to kill him. I did not intend for him to get that far." she said with a sigh of relief. She was glad Mina was safe. Her sister tends to get herself into these ordeals, and usually Serenity is right there to save her, but this time the robber switched directions on her. She had seen the man riding in on the East. Hoping he would come back the same way, she decided to set up watch. However, he rode into the West, proving he had no sense of direction.

"Why do you always do that Mina?"

Mina looked at her sister, noting the irritation in her voice. "I can't help it. No one else can do it; someone had to stick up for the villagers."

"I know, but I told you that was my priority. Father entrusted me with your life and the protection of the villagers. I do not acquire your help. You are only going to get yourself killed." Serenity was exhausted. She had been in the trees all day, waiting for unwanted criminals to breech through the forest. She had been on watch for months, and it was starting to become monotonous.

"I know that, but it just seems unfair that you are the only one that has the burden of guarding the town. No one else is here to help you, and these crimes have been happening more frequently over the past few months."

Mina had a point, but Serenity could not risk her little sisters' well being. "Well, lucky for us the numbers of intruders have dwindled down. There was a time when we would get multiple thieves, now they are down in numbers. Obviously, there are rumors of strong safeguard amongst our village, even if it truly is only one person protecting our lands.

"Aye, but how long can one keep this up?" Mina said, expressing her worries to her sister.

Serenity did not answer her worried sister, leaving Mina annoyed. Serenity never answered her question about her own health and happiness.

"Well" Mina said with a sigh. "It just too bad they do not know it is a woman. How I would love to see the men's faces, if only they knew a female had put them in death's grip. Mina said with a small laugh.

"Yes, it may be funny, but I need them to keep thinking that there are men in this village, even if they are on the battle grounds of war against our neighboring kingdom." Serenity toke her focus off her sister, to glance at the body lying on the ground. The robber's body had become swollen, with the skin casting shades of purple and blue from the lack of oxygen, letting Serenity know that it was time to bury the dead.

Serenity glanced back at her sister, examining her again. She was so feminine compared to her. The only things they had in common was their hair and body shape. Serena had blue eyes like her sister, but they were not a deep ocean blue. However, it was not how her sister looked, but how she presented herself, which was of elegancy. She had grace like a well trained dancer and manners that could only come from her noble mothers teaching. Mina was not to blame for Serenity's lacking in womanly etiquettes. Their father wanted a son first, after that nothing else mattered. However, to his disappointment he got Serena instead, but that never stopped him from raising her to be a man. He trained her to be a skillful fighter, battling her into the ground every day, but she could not grasp the techniques of a sword, which had made him truly disappointed. Seeing as how harsh he was with Serena, her mother vowed that if their next child was to be a girl, she would teach her to be an enchanting woman, instead of a ruthless man. It was a good thing her mother had the chance with Mina, because a few years later her mother had passed away. Passing along her womanly traits from mother to daughter.

"Go home Mina, let the villagers know that I caught the criminal. Make sure everyone is safe." Serenity softly demanded.

"What about you?" Mina said as she took the reins of the stolen horse, quickly raising herself upon the saddle.

"I have to bury the dead." Serenity said tiredly, slowly walking over to the dead body, really not wanting to deal with the situation at all.

"If you ask me, none of these men deserve a proper grave."

"That maybe true, but even in war everybody deserves to be buried." as she smiled up at Mina.

"You are to good Serenity." Before Serenity could give a negative response, Mina was riding off towards the village, Serenity watching as her back disappeared into the woods.

Looking around Serenity felt at peace, even with her surrounding company. She loved the woods, her father discovering that she had a talent for climbing trees early on in her youth. After the entire let downs of her sword fighting skills, he thought he might have a chance if he taught her how to use a bow. The moment he placed the weapon upon her hand, she was instantly in love. No other weapon felt right. It was heavy at first, being her father's bow, it was too big for her, but she learned how to compensate. It toke months for Serena to figure out the bow, but her father was very impressed with the progress she had made. Finally, by the time Serena was thirteen, he trusted her enough to let her go hunting with him. Serena's father explained that hunting was about patience and intuition, teaching her the rules of gaming. Hunting had brought her to life. She had made her first kill, staying in one spot for hours, as an unsuspecting male deer ate. Holding her arrow steady she pulled the bow tight, waiting a few more minutes, as the animal came into her line of vision. With one final breath she let go of the arrow, hearing the sound of the string vibrate through her ears. She loved that sound, but most of all she loved the last breath taken before the kill. It was like time slowed just enough for her to connect to something beyond herself, reaching in before letting it go. It brought her peace. Her father was so proud and enthusiastic, that he promised her a new bow for her eighteenth birthday. However, by the time her birthday was upon them, her father was headed down the path of war. The village had heard news of it spreading to their kingdom, and through the town was hidden from wanders; it still did not shield their men from certain tragedies. Serenity hated the thought, but it was good for her father, he needed to let off some steam. After their mother's sudden death, he had become so closed off, cold and malice. She hoped with his return, the pain of her death would only be a scar instead of a deeply cut wound.

Before her father left for his journey, he had spoken to Serenity, guaranteeing that word would spread of the towns lack of defense. He made her swear to protect the village and her sister at all cost, even if it meant losing her life in the process. Of course, there was no hesitation when it came to agreeing with him, he did not have time for weakness. However, she still felt an uncertain feeling deep within her. She was comfortable with killing animals, it was only meant to feed villagers, but could she kill a human? She had never imagined the sensation of what it would be like to pierce through human flesh, but she would soon find out. On that day, twenty men came to their village on the intent of theft and rape. Serenity had no choice in the matter, killing the intruders was the only way to save her village. She would never forget that moment, her first human kill. He was hovered over her sister ready to have his way with her in their own home. He was so into having her, that he never heard Serena come behind him. She was poise to shoot, but still she hesitated. Serenity could feel her hands shaking, as the bow strained for release, yet she could not get her bearings. Glancing down, Serenity could see her sister fearful and crying. Mina had never carried such an expression, causing Serenity to swell with anger. She called out to the man in front of her, as he turned around to see who was intruding in on his fun. Before he could even do a full turn, Serenity had the target lined up, and with her final inhale of breath, she released the arrow. She could hear as the arrow penetrated through the soft flesh, it was a completely different sound than from killing an animal. The arrow hit its mark, right in the juggler. Serenity had no time to make sure if Mina was ok, before she swayed around, bow already loaded again, piercing it next victim. As she fought, Serenity felt something pumping through her veins, the feeling was intoxicating. After the battle, Serenity was able to kill seventeen men, one running away into the woods, before she could ever reach him. She was not sure if he would make it out alive, nor did she care. Killing these beasts of men was all that mattered. However, sooner or later she would come to realize her talents with a bow and arrow would be a curse.

That fight was two years ago, and she was afraid her father was never coming back. She was tired of killing; she lost herself a little every time she claimed a victim's life, even if they were evil. She was not cut out for war, 'I guess that is the only thing that makes me a woman' Serenity though to herself. As Serenity walked over to the man's corpse, she hovered, looking down at him.

"Am I to turn out like you?" Serena asked, knowing he would not replay back.

Gently, she placed her brown leather hunting boot on the back of his head. Ever so lightly she reached out to clutch the feather end of the bow, with one quick twist of motion, the arrow shot back out the way it came in. Serenity examined the top, to see if the arrowhead was good enough to use again. Once she decided that is was still in good condition, she flicked her wrist, watching the blood splatter along the grassy plain. In time the rain would wash the stains away. She looked at the body, only to sigh out in frustration for her father unneeded rule to bury the dead. She had done it so much now that it had become second nature, and as she kneeled down to start digging the grave, she could not help, but wonder if this was her only fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Fateful Arrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything pertaining to the characters.

Author's Notes: Thank you everyone for the reviews and the following. I really appreciate all of your support. I am trying to make a mature story, not just in the sense of rating, but in plot. This chapter I found to be difficult to write because I am trying to get in the head of generals and kings, so it maybe a little off. Nevertheless, I am going to try and update every one to two weeks. Like I said before the story may play different for everyone, but if you have any question, do not hesitate to ask. Thank you and please review!

Chapter 2

It felt hot, the sun having set hours ago, but the battlegrounds left the air sticky and humid. Mid June was upon the war, cascading a ripple effect of heat all around the premises. Steam and sulfur from previous fire explosions, rose into the midnight sky, covering the brightness of the moon and stars with its toxic swirls. Men laid stretched out along the rocky terrain, bloody and scarred, their bodies giving out way before the fighting was over. The grounds were eerily quiet, except for the sound of two swords bashing together.

_Clang, Whoosh, Smash._

Sweat trickled down King Endymion's bare chest, riding the ropes of muscles and pooling in his navel as he swung his sword, slamming the heavy metal into his opponent's upraised weapon. Even after a long days battle, he still had the urge to strengthen his sword fighting skills.

Kunzite stumbled backwards falling on his ass, flinging dirt in every direction. Some of it sprinkling on Endymion's freshly polished boots.

"Get up, man," he commanded when his general remained prone.

"Can't," his friend panted.

Endymion frowned. That was the fourth time Kunzite had hit the ground during their training session.

"Damn it all," Kunzite yelled, releasing his inner frustration. The roaring scream brought the Kings attention to his companion.

"Your highness, I do not mean to be disrespectful, but we have been fighting all day, must we train at this very moment." Kunzite looked defeated.

Endymion could not blame his general, his gaze traveling over the ranks of his army. They were exhausted of this ongoing battle, ready to be home with their family and friends. It had been two years since King Endymion declared war against his rival King Diamond. Endymion hated to embark on the journey of death and destruction, but with King Diamond ruling at the throne, war was inevitable. Diamond was a harsh ruler; he tortured his people, starving them into submission. They lay in shackles, as he claims the wealth of the land for himself. The land did house nobles and blue bloods, but they were just as tainted as the King himself. Their wealth only prospered, because Diamond needed a final resource in case his kingdom fell. Now thanks to his rule, his land was in ruins, a land that once thrived, because of Diamond's father. The late King was a grand ruler, treating his people with respect, keeping his land safe from war. He had believed his son would rule in the same way, the poor fool never really knowing what his son's heart truly desired. Now Endymion fights to make all those wronged, right. The burden of killing Diamond rested solely on Endymion's shoulders. The only problem that Endymion faced was no one was able to get close enough to kill the king. Diamond never strayed from his castle, for any reason, possible knowing that one of his enemies would try and assassinate him. He assumed correctly.

"You are right Kunzite," Endymion said, as he reached out his hand to pull his friend up, Kunzite accepting the offer.

"Your highness, I know you are ready for the war to be over, but delicate things do take time." Endymion looked at his general, as his words processed through his mind. Kunzite was taller than the king, and well muscled, with bronze skin and perfectly chiseled features. He was a well advice general, and an even greater friend. They were bonded at birth, Endymion to be King, and Kunzite to be his fateful comrade. The two rarely saw eye to eye in certain situation, but in the end they always found a way to settle an argument. He was the only man Endymion truly trusted.

"You are right, I must have patience, I just pray we will see the end to this brutal war," Endymion said, his words carrying a slight fear in them.

"We will sire, I give you my word," Kunzite said, giving his king a hardy slap on the back.

Suddenly, one of the king's soldiers fumbled his way to Endymion. The man was a watchers, he patrolled the outskirts of the battlefield, making sure no one from Diamonds army trespassed onto their grounds. The soldier was out of breath, and his expression wore only the sight of panic and confusion.

"Your high…ness," the soldier breathed out, hunching over to his knees, so he could give his back and lungs a break from the long distance run.

"Your highness," he repeated again, this time with more urgency, trying to let his lungs adjust to the sudden stopping of his sprinting.

"What is the matter, spit it out man," Endymion waited as he watched the man come back into an upright position.

"Diamond's army is falling back sire, they are retreating from the battlegrounds as we speak," Endymion felt his stomach begin to sink, as his soldier explained the situation.

"Was there any sign of surrendering, were you sure it was his whole army," Kunzite asking the soldier hastily.

"No general, no signs of surrender, and I am positive that his whole army is moving. It seems they are headed back to their kingdom." Kunzite looked at Endymion, dread and wonder gripping the man.

"What could Diamond be thinking, my Lord," Endymion looked onward, not answering the question right away. Turning his back on Kunzite and the soldier, he saw the expansion of his army. He looked out beyond them, seeming lost in himself. The wind breezing past his face, drying his eyes and bringing him back to life. "I do not know general, but whatever he is planning, something evil lurks behind," as he finally answered, still keeping his back turned. He was studying his armies' position.

"What should we do with the army general," Endymion now focused on the only task at hand.

"We cannot keep them here, sire, we do not have an abundance of supplies, but it is upon your decision." Endymion knew his friend spoke the truth. However, it would be a long vogue if his army would have to retreat back, Diamond's soldiers might decide to battle once more. Even with the odds against him, his army needed to replenish themselves. He had no choice; his army must head back to the kingdom.

Endymion turned back to face his soldier. "Tell the men they must be ready and packed, we move out at sunrise on the 'morrow. However, they will have to stay housed in the nearby villages; they must stay close to the castle, in case my orders' are to change."

"Aye, Your Majesty," the soldier bowing, before leaving to tell the rest of the army of the news.

"Kunzite, will you send word of our coming home early. Let the castle know of our plans, and what events have taken place. I wish to be greeted by my other generals, so we may discuss the matters pertaining to King Diamond." The King held strong, but Kunzite could see that he was in turmoil over his decision.

"Yes, King Endymion," Kunzite bowed slightly, walking away towards his tent, to send word immediately.

Endymion slowly inhaled, as his thoughts consumed him. _What was Diamond playing at?_ He needed to find out and soon. Once more the King toke a final glance out into the distance that was his army. His men were already packing up, ready for the anticipated journey home. How he wished he could join them, but something was invading his thoughts.

"Diamond, no matter how long you hide, I will kill you," It was a spoken promise, only meant for him, the wind caring his words to nonexistent ears. One way or another Diamond's blood would run red, no matter the price.

After several grueling days of traveling, King Endymion and his army had finally reached home. There was no news traveling amongst the city of their early arrival, which was how Endymion wanted it to be. However, after entering the gates of the city, the towns' people started to come out of hiding, cheering aloud of the armies return home, and on their false hope of victory. The crowd quickly swelled, as villagers cheered on their king, reaching out to touch him or even the horse that he sat upon. They looked so proud, so innocent, telling his people would prove to be difficult.

"My people," the King held up his hand. The villagers all looked upon him in awe, clapping and celebrating his presence. "Please settle down." The citizens' roars finally silencing; only the faintest of whispers could be heard.

"It saddens me to say this to all of you, but we have come back from war, on false pretenses." The crowd began to stir, his words hitting them hard. "The battle we fought, there is still no victor. Diamond removed his army before we could continue our fight. I greatly apologized, but still I am humbled by your cheering and my army thanks you."

The crowd began to vibrate back to life, but this time with displeasing murmurs.

"Go home, enjoy these days that you have with your men, for we will surly head back to our battlegrounds." With his last words echoing through the ears of his followers, Endymion rode, charging his way to his castle, unfortunately he had more pressing issues to attend too.

Endymion quickly dismounted his horse, handing his stead off to the stable boy. Once inside the castle, he was greeted by his servants. Already they were trying to strip him, and send him on his way to the bath house, but he only wanted to start devising a plan of attacks with his generals.

"Have my men assembled to my table yet," asking the woman in front of him.

She was an elderly woman, the same one that had been with his mother all through her pregnancy. She was also the midwife that helped birth the future king into life. After Endymion's mother passed away, sickness invading into her body, the woman became a substitute in her absence.

"Aye, they are waitin fur ye in yer meeting room, but yer not to ga in until ye had yer bath." She said angrily, pointing her finger in Endymion's face.

"Magdalene!" Irritation hinting at his voice.

"Oh no! Don't ye think about testin ma today boy. Yer goin' eat, and yer definitely goin' ta bathe. I won't be haven ye stinking up ma castle, with yer brute of a smell" she said, cutting him off entirely.

There was nothing Endymion could do at this point, he could not argue with Magdalene, as she pushed him through his room into his grand tub.

After washing off, Endymion grabbed his clothes that were laid out for him across his bed. He quickly dressed, sending word to Magdalene to deliver his food to the meeting room.

Finally, he reached the corridor where his conference room resided, only his elite warriors had permission to enter the room. Opening the door, a heavy burst of tension and chaos casted over the King, as his faithful generals was discussing the happenings of the past few days. All silenced when they noticed their Kings' presence, rising up from their chairs to show their respects.

The room was abnormally tall, the height extending way past the Kings' stature. The walls of the rooms were adorned with hanging banners of the kingdom's emblems, and weapons of medieval times were plastered to the walls, giving the alcove a slight taste of war. Pillars were laid out on each side of the room, each individual one lining up side by side, bringing the eye to the core of the room. The center held a large wooden table with horned chairs tucked underneath, books and scrolls were scattered all around the table, but in the middle harbored a map of King Endymion's kingdom. Small dark ivory statues had been placed along the map, telling a story of where the Kings' boarders laid and where the King's army had attacked. However, Endymion's favorite part of the room was the back wall. Three arches shaped in an upside down 'U' graced itself along the stone. They were constructed from his fathers' imagination. The late King hated how closed in the room had been, so he decided to create the unique windows, giving the chamber some freedom. Endymion could feel the warm breeze on his face, smelling the salty air from the ocean below, sparking wonderful memories of his father.

"Please sit." Endymion gesturing for them to sit back down.

"What is our status as of right now," Endymion asked as he situated himself inside his chair, it was at the head of the table.

Kunzite was the first to speak. "Our army is staying close to base, just as you wished."

Endymion nodded in approval, "Jadeite do you know the status on Diamond's army?"

Jadeite was head of foreign policies for the King, if anyone knew about the lands passing their boarders, it was him.

"Sire, word has spread that his whole fleet is back in their own separate towns, they are not staying close to the castle, as you have ordered for your men to do." Jadeite carried a somber expression on his face, as he told of the situation. He was seated to the left of Endymion.

"Rumors only?" Endymion did not liking hearing reports that were based solely on gossip.

"Aye King, I wanted to wait for your instructions before we continued with our plans." Jadeite said, as he raised his hand to brush out his golden locks that fell into his eye sight. He looked a little pale, dark circles had developed under his blue eyes, obliviously from a lack of sleep.

"Nephrite and Zoisite, how soon do you think the two of you could reach Diamond's fortress?" The King throwing his direction to his two elite men, they were his undercover warriors that only Kunzite, Jadeite, and he knew about. They went where no man dared to go, executing mission that were made directly from the king. They knew of many secrets inside and outside of the castle's walls. "I need to verify that Diamond's men are far away from his castle. Plus, I need the two of you to stay and keep watch over any movements that are made from Diamond's castle." Endymion removed his focus on Nephrite, placing his attention to Zoisite, whom was nodding in approval.

"Zoisite and I will move out tonight." Endymion knew Nephrite would want to start his mission as soon as possible, the night helping him to his advantage.

Zoisite was already standing, ready to get his things in order, so he and Nephrite could begin. "The travel should be less than a day or two. We will set up camp, keeping our ware-about discreet." Now Zoisite was determined, ready to succeed in his mission, failure not being an option. "I will collect as much creditable intel as one can. Nephrite and I will send word to the King, if any important information is found." Zoisite glanced over at Nephrite looking for approval from his partner. Both men did not agree to any terms of their missions, without the other consistent, that was how their operations worked so well.

Nephrite gave an approving nod to Zoisite.

"Good," the King exclaiming, indicating at his confident mood. Looking away from his company, Endymion intertwined his fingers as he looked down at the scripted papers that were scattered amongst the large circular table. "However, we need to keep our line of communication protected. I need the messages to be coded, just in case they find themselves in the wrong hands."

Everyone gave a firm agreement.

"Kunzite will man our arms, making preparation for a new battle; we have to be ready when Diamond decides to return to the battle field."

Kunzite looked at his King with apprehension. "Sire, I do not mean to be disrespectful of your decision, but what if Diamond's army does not move."

Endymion was taken aback by his friends' thoughts. "That would be impossible, this battle must be fought, and it would go against all ethics of war."

"Your Majesty, Diamond does not possess war ethics, so we must prepare for another plan of attack, in case this one fails." Kunzite stood firm, his decision never wavering.

Endymion looked around at his men, unfolding his hands and resting his arms on his chair. His generals' words sank into him; finally he came to an understanding. "Fine, what is your course of action?"

"An assassin," The King shot a glance to Zoisite, trying to read his expression, for his answer had to be false. Zoisite arms were folded out in front of his chest, as he stood strong; he showed no sign of mockery.

"Are you mad? I have yet to even catch a glimpse of Diamond, so I highly doubt an assassin would be able to purse and kill the crazed King." Endymion found himself almost laughing at the deranged thought.

"We are aware of Diamonds' cowardness, but this is no ordinary assassin."

Endymion watched his top general, he was seated to the right of him, he looked uncomfortable in his chair, he was too tall for the back and his hair kept getting tangled into the horns that adorned at the top of the seat.

"The assassin is making a mark, almost becoming a legend. They say the killer lives in the hidden village on the boarders of our kingdom."

Endymion thought back to the location of the village his general spoke about. He knew of hidden village, his father rode there many times. He would always bring back stories of the town, and how the deep dark forest was enchanted. Eventually, the Prince grew up; realizing magic was only for children, and the future king had no time for fairytales. "Yes, I am aware of the village, but how was this person able to dodge the draft of our war?"

"I am not sure; nevertheless, I have intel that this certain village has been invaded countless times. The assassin has been able to kill every intruder except for one." Kunzite said.

"Let me guess, he is your intel," Endymion said mockingly, a smirk forming across his face.

"Aye" Nephrite cutting into the conversation, "He was caught by one of my men, they saw him running out of the woods, screaming for mercy. After capturing him, the man spoke of how all seventeen of his men went down because of one arrow. I thought that was pretty impressive."

Endymion raised his brow, looking skeptical.

"I know the plan is preposterous, but we could use this person's skills to our advantage." Kunzite gave his final voice, waiting for his King's reply.

Endymion inhaled, giving the plan a second thought. He knew his men spoke truth, but could he rely on someone else to do his dirty work. Killing Diamond was not going to be an easy feat; nonetheless, this person could be the key to all of Diamonds undoing.

Endymion moved from his seat, his generals watching his every move, as he walked over to the middle window on the back wall, resting his arm above his head. From this angle, he could see the ocean, as it splashed its watery body against the mountains rocky side. He had once feared this view as a child, never coming close to inspect the height from below. Now he found it memorizing and comforting. No longer was he scared, and no longer was he a child.

"Fine, I will visit this village," as he spoke, facing his generals once more, "and I will put this man to the test."


End file.
